Sacred Love
by NessieCarlieCullen-Black
Summary: kira and rei are very happy but what happens when a blast from the past comes to destroy that


Mars FanFiction: Scared Love

Chapter 1

Kira and Rei had been going strong for about six years since the near death accident. They had moved into a bigger apartment across the street from the beach where they once had helped a brother and sister rebuild a sandcastle and ultimately made their relationship stronger. Kira was still going to art school but she was no longer painting portraits of her favorite person in the whole wide world. She was focusing more on abstract landscapes but all her 'Rei pictures' were hanging up in their master bedroom. Rei had moved on to helping the beginner racers better their riding skills. He still raced but nothing super big because he had won the biggest racing circuit in the world and married the girl of his dreams all in one week. What more could he ask for? The Kashino family were very happy and there was nothing in the world that could interrupt that.

Chapter 2

Across town there was a young girl about twenty-one walking around clutching a picture in her hands. This picture was very worn for she had it since she was about eleven. It was given to her by her childhood friend one day when they were playing in her parents' backyard. It came with a promise, _'I will always love you. Never forget that.'_ She was walking on the street with her head down trying to gain enough confidence to ask someone if they knew where could she find the person in the photo. Finally she saw someone she thought looked nice. She took a big breath, walked up to him, and said, "Hello. My name is Shayla and I'm looking for my...well he used to be my best friend. We've known each other since we were toddlers. Hold on, I have a picture of him." She pulled out the picture and showed it to the man. "His name is -" "Rei Kashino!" he interrupted. She looked up, startled that this stranger would know her best friend from so long ago. "D-do you know him?" She asked in a quiet yet hopeful voice. "Of course I know him. He's my best friend. I'm Tatsuya. He and his wife, Kira, live in the apartment above my girlfriend, Harumi." Shayla went cold the minute this Tatsuya person mentioned wife. _'Oh, no! Now I'll never get to be with him.'_

Chapter 3

Shayla realized that she had been standing there without saying anything for almost five minutes. She pulled out of her trance, "Thank you! Can you give me his address? I want to see him so I can make up for lost time." He nodded, pulling a pen and paper out of his backpack, "sure, here you go," handing her the paper with the address on it. She screamed thanks as she ran to the subway excited but at the same time nervous about seeing her true love after all these years.

Chapter 4

Meanwhile Rei was just walking up to the front door when he smelled something delicious. He immediately ran in. In the kitchen stood the most wonderful sight he'd ever seen. Kira had come home and decided to make her sweetheart the ultimate dinner. On the table there was every food imaginable. Kira looked up and saw Rei's dropped jaw. She giggled effectively snapping him out of his food-induced trance, "What do you think?" Rei looked from his wife to the food several times before responding, "I'm thinking that this is amazing but I'm also thinking that  
>I'm the luckiest person alive to have the most beautiful woman in the world that I love more than anything in the whole world." He picked her up and spun her around. He carried her to the bedroom kissing her passionately when he got to the hallway, "What about the food? It'll get cold." He looked down and laughed, "Don't worry, babe, that's what a microwave is for." He and Kira laughed as they headed off to the bedroom to begin their lovers' dance which lasted all through the night. The food on the table was long forgotten.<p>

Chapter 5

Shayla watched Rei and Kira laugh in the kitchen then again in the hallway. She listened as Rei told Kira he loved her and that she was beautiful before taking her to the bedroom. _'Those words were meant for me. I loved Rei first.'_ Each minute she sat there the angrier she got. Within twenty minutes Shayla was convinced that the only reason Rei cared for Kira was because of the sex. By the time the sun set the young girl had her mind made up. _'If those two weren't together then Rei can keep good on his promise to me. That's it! I have to break those two up!' _

Shayla gave the apartment where the happy couple lived once last look, "make your time with Rei worth it, Kira, for his is going to be mine very soon," and walked down the street with the evilest of smiles on her face.


End file.
